This invention relates generally to load binders, but more specifically pertains to the addition of structure that renders such binder more adjustable and fascile in usage upon application during the fastening of a load.
There are a variety of prior art patents that relate to various style of load binders that have been availble in the prior art. For example, the assignee of this current invention and application has previously obtained an abundance of prior patents relating to the construction and application of load binders, or load binding devices, and essentially, such binders are constructed and fabricated incorporating an elongated lever means that is pivotally mounted to a clevis, with each having a fastening member, such as a hook, as shown in the prior art, for securement to the load, or its binding or tie down means that is used for securement of a load. These devices are quite prevalent in the art, and are used abundantly particularly by the trucking and other industry for securement of loads when being transported over long distances.
Other prior art type of load binding devices are shown in the prior patents to Juline, U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,346, or in the earlier wire stretcher patent to Brunk, U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,769.
These prior load binders, or rather securement means, as previously explained, are all structured quite similarly in their configuration, but one of the problems that has been experienced in the application of such binders is that the tie-down means, such as the chain, must be of a specific length, or have conveniently positioned lengths that can accommodate the securement of the binder in its loosened configuration easily thereto, but which when the binder is pivoted about its eccentric connection formed between the lever and clevis it has sufficient overlapping pivot to provide for a tightening of the chain upon the positioned load. But, when this particular connection of the binder to the tie down means is not exactly within that range which provides for the conversion of its loosened state to the tightened condition, through the pivoting of the handle, then the mechanic has a problem that cannot easily be overcomed without a total repositioning of the chain or tie down means with respect to the load to be secured. Thus, to overcome this problem, the invention of this current application provides the addition of unique structure into the configuration of a load binder that can be utilized for providing a prompt adjustment to the load binder, in its loosened condition, as secured with the tie down chain, or the truck bed, and always assure a prompt repositioning of the load binder through its integral adjustment to provide for the desired tightness required for the tie down means in binding the load to its surface support.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a load binder incorporating adjustment means that facilitates its usage in tying down a load.
Another object of this invention is to provide a load binder having adjustment means that may be provided integrally in at least two positions so as to furnish a wide range of adjustment in a positioning of the load binder in preparation for its tightening into a securing position.
Another object of this invention is provide an adjustable load binder that can easily and quickly be manipulated by the mechanic for securement of a load upon a truck bed or other support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable load binder that can be fascily manually adjusted into that size required for a tie-down.
Another object is to provide a safer final chain tension in the final over center locking position of the adjusted load binder.
Other objects and advantages may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.